Zexion's Love Story
by ashley the twisted
Summary: She was born heartless and has never loved her family. They come and save her thus becoming her new family. She grows fond of them but falls deep for only number 6. OcXZexion. M for future content. dedicated to my friend Paigeysama
1. Chapter 1

Zexion's Love Story!©

Chapter 1: Beginning

The world is crying and is in pain. I can feel it all. My heart has never allowed me to feel my own emotions yet it allows me to feel those of others. I curse the beating within my chest.

"Roxas wait up." I heard a man shout and saw a cloaked figure running my way.

"Come get me! Haha." His laughter ceased when he bumped into me knocking us both over.

"Sorry ma'm." The boyish voice said while helping me up.

"No problems young one." I gave him the only smile I could form; a sad one.

"I'm Roxas." He held out his hand and I could tell he was happy.

"Call me Alexia." I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Gotcha!" Another cloaked figure snatched up Roxas causing both hoods to go down.

Roxas had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. His face really was that of a child's. The other has red spiky hair that seems to defy all logic seeing how it came out of his hood perfectly and he emerald green eyes. Below his eyes he had little lines that streaked down like tears.

"Axel put me down! You probably frightened Alexia." Roxas was released and he ran over to me.

"Not scared little one. I'm never scared…" They didn't need to know that I was when someone else felt fear.

"Why do you call him little one?" The one named Axel asked.

"He appears to be younger then me. True he could be older but I'm going by appearance." I stated with a blank face. Suddenly I felt pure rage from behind me. "Hello father." I said in a monotone voice.

"Y-you were su-su supposed to be home an hour ago. You ice queen." The alcohol was dripping off of every word he spoke.

"And you were to buy food not booze." he raised his hand to slap me. I took his arm and pulled it behind him. I was pulling far and hard enough that you could hear the bone snap. "Here's a lullaby to close eyes. Goodbye, it was always you that I despised. I don't care enough for you to cry. Oh well. , Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." I sang to drown out his cries of pain. Finally the noise got so loud that I just let him go.

"You heartless-" He was cut off by the look I gave him.

"I know I'm heartless. But whose fault is that? Certainly not mine, I mean how could it be I was just a baby who had no clue of what was what. So that just leaves dear old dad and mom. You are the ones to blame."

"Axel is she the one we were sent to get?" I heard the young one whisper.

"It says here that she feels other's emotions yet holds none of her own. Sings as she hurts others and can turn deadly any minute." He was reading off a little sheet. It was miracle he could see in the darkness that covered us.

"Yes that is me." I sighed into the night sky. The little one hugged me.

"Cool! No real work since it seems like you don't want to stay home." His smile was contagious.

"Yes little one I'll follow. Oh and that card thingy you read off of is wrong." I was pointing to the paper Axel was putting in his coat.

"What?" He looked so dumb founded.

"I'm also a pyro freak and I'm very lovable as long as you don't piss me off." He chuckled and with a flick of his wrist a black portal opened.

"Coming?" He asked as Roxas went inside. I nodded my head and ran into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know the new family.

"Right this way… Roxas go sleep." Axel seems very over protective of the little one. Roxas nodded and skipped (?) to bed. Ok weird.

"Is he your lover?" Axel turned to me with a shocked face.

"Umm… no. What would make you think that?" He was doing all those hand movements and facial expressions that basically said I was right.

"I thought you two looked cute together. And the love he feels towards you only added on to it… tops the love you have for him." He gave me this cheesy love struck grin.

"We can talk more about this later when you're done meeting the rest of the members." He opened the door letting me in first.

The room was a dinning area that had now thirteen people in it.

"Axel who is this." A guy with long flowing white hair said very slowly. The top of his hair is spiked out in all directions. He was tall and dark-skinned.

"This is Alexia. The one you wanted. The one who sings as she inflicts pain."

"Hey I sing so I don't hear there screams of pain. It's bad enough I have to feel it but hearing just tortures me to the brink of wishing for death." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a little child.

"Here have a flower." A pink haired man (?) said making a flower appear in his hand.

"Are you a male? Or a female?" Everyone laughed at my reaction to his gesture of kindness.

"I'm a man! Flower is just my element." Aw he looks like he's going to cry.

"Wow what a pansy. When you fight people do you throw the flowers at them and say 'Beware my flowers will eat you.'?" I know it was mean and it was hurting him but I couldn't help it. There was no way I'd ever take him seriously with his girly nature.

"No. I-I have a scythe." He was verge of tears.

"I guess that gets you _some_ manly points… but very little." I said with a smirk. He cheered up and I suddenly had an arm around my shoulder.

"I like you. We could be the best of friends!" A girl with short slicked back blond hair with two long pieces sticking up making her look like a cross over between a bug and a human.

"Um… no comment. But who are you?" My eyes kept darting from her face to her hair. I bit my lip so nothing rude would come out.

"Larxene and what did you mean no comment?" She had her arms folded against her chest.

"Well fine. I wasn't going to say it but what ever. Who was the mom? The human or insect." I pointed to her hair so she got the meaning of my question. I heard Axel burst into a fit of laughter as did everyone else but Mr. Woman; he was trying to stop Larxene's cries.

"Ok, ok now time for the intros based on rank." Axel said and everyone stopped fooling around. "Superior, Xemnas, obviously ranking as number one-"

"Duh." I held no liking of being proper. It was more fun to be rude.

"Number two is Xigbar-"

"Aw a pirate!" I was going to do this the whole time… I hope Axel caught on to this.

"Number three Xaldin-"

"Monkey man!" He looked offended and everyone just laughed.

"Number four, Vexen-"

"Old maid… or sexy in his own way… nope still a virgin." He even chuckled at it.

"Number five, Lexaeus." Axel seemed to catch on.

"I'll go hang with monkey man." Lexaeus pretended to be hurt but he was smiling so I knew he was ok.

"Number six, Zexion."

"Awww! Can I keep him?" I really did like Zexion. Sure he was short but hell short people are awesome as hell.

"No." Zexion simply stated and I let out a pout. People laughed at me… even Zexion.

"Number seven, Saix." Saix was kinda cute. He has pointed ears and long blue hair. There's also an 'X' on his face.

"I'm not saying anything. I might just regret it later." They all gave me a look that said it was a smart choice.

"Number eight, ME." Axel Jumped in front of me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh joy the idiot. Well at least they didn't give you a higher position." I hugged him as I said this indicating I was only joking.

"Haha very funny." He broke free from my grip.

"I thought it was." I pouted a little and he finally gave me a sly grin.

"Anyway. Number nine, Demyx" Axel sighed his name.

"HI!" Demyx stepped forward and hugged me. All the emotions I felt from him was pure happiness.

"Aw. I like Demyx the best. His emotions are so calming." I hugged him and kept him near us, well me. Axel moved away.

"Number ten, Luxord."

"E-ello luv. Would you like some rum?" He was drunk and his accent placed his homeland as Britain.

"Give me the rum." He did so and I dumped it down the drain. He cried out in pain.

"Why did you do that to the rum?"

"Alcohol is bad." It is. Rum often caused my dad to beat me till I bleed so I really hated it.

"She's mean." Luxord mumbled under his breath.

"Ok. Number eleven, Marluxia." He laughed at the pink haired guy who was glaring daggers at me.

"What do you want pansy?" He only huffed and turned away.

"Number twelve, Larxene." She also turned away.

"So Number thirteen is Roxas." I stated and Axel nodded his head.

"And you are? And please remove the cloak." Xemnas already had no problem giving me orders. Maybe I should get used to following them.

"My name is Alexia." I let down my hood and some of my snow white hair came falling down.

"Xemnas has a daughter!" Demyx screamed and I laughed as I heard the contact of his head and someone's hand.

"Wow you're really pretty." Larxene said with sorrow filling her… then jealousy.

"Yea from the head up. That's all we see." Marluxia was complaining.

Zexion's Pov:

She stalled for quite a bit after hearing her first command. Judging by the way she is acting she is thinking about if she would object or not.

"My name is Alexia." So she decided to obey. How boring.

She put her pale white hands to her hood and pulled it down. Everyone let a gasp escape from them as we saw her face. She is beautiful. Her eyes are the same emerald shade of green that Axel posses, only hers held more pain. Her hair was pure white and some strands fell around her face as the rest of her hair was still trapped in her cloak. She had thin pale lips. I saw that she had multiple piercing in her ears. Her smile also seemed sad.

"Xemnas has a daughter!" Demyx screamed and I laughed as I heard the contact of his head and someone's hand.

"Wow you're really pretty." Larxene said with sorrow filling her… then jealousy.

"Yea from the head up. That's all we see." Marluxia was complaining.

"Come on. I seriously am tired so can I go to my room." She seemed to be more uncomfortable than tired.

"Sure, but first can you please de-cloak? I don't feel like hearing them right now." Great the Superior was getting a headache. I feel bad for Saix.

"Fine. I'll be the strip tease for y'all." She used a southern accent and rolled her eyes. She might be more fun than I thought.

Finally she took off all of her cloak and people quickly turned away… ok Vexen did. Her torso was wrapped in bandages that were tightly wrapped. She also wore a pair of skinny black jeans with converses.

"Wow. What a hot body." Axel said with hungry eyes.

"Roxas would be very sad if he heard you say that." She said with another sad smile.

"Holy shit Roxas! Got to go." He ran out of the room at maximum speed.

"Ok can someone show me to my room now or would you like to see more?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'll show you since it's not far from mine." I said leading her out of the room.

"BYE ALEXIA!" Demyx all but screamed in my ear.

"Ow." I voiced while giving him a glare.

"Sorry." He was swinging his body to and fro.

"Let's go before someone kills my source of getting a high." Alexia said as she dragged me out of the room.

"So how many rooms are in the castle?" She seemed very inquisitive about trivial things.

"I can't say for sure seeing how I haven't met anyone willing to count them." Why would anyone bother doing that?

"Oh. Is there a library?"

"Yes. Tomorrow if you ask I'm sure someone will take you… not Vexen though. He spends his time with his experiments."

"That must be boring. What about you?" She was looking at the corridors as we past each room.

"I read. I like to keep to myself." I heard her foot steps come to a halt behind me.

"I wonder if that is why your heart cries out louder than others ever could." Her voice held pain; like she was on the verge of tears.

"I have no heart. I'm a nobody. Nobodies don't have hearts." Even to her this should be common sense.

"Everybody has a heart. Everybody has emotions. There are countless nobodies in this world yet they have a heart. I hear them all the time. They are always crying out in pain. Always wishing for happy times but never getting them. Being consumed by sorrow and pain… because we once died. I think that is what being a nobody is. Someone who has died but comes back to life, yet coming back with a heart full of sorrow leaving so little room for happy emotions." Her words stunned me. She seems so used to the theory that she says it like it's more common sense then what I had said before.

"You seem very opinionated. But what makes you think that what you say is right?" She could make an interesting theorist for Vexen during his experiments.

"This is my room right?" She pointed to an open door with a queen sized bed as the first thing you see.

"Yes, but what a-"

"It was nice talking to you Zexion. But I'm quite tired and I can hear the bed calling my name so I will speak more with you some other time, yes?" she was heading into her room and ready to close her door.

"Ok." I said numbly and walked to my room.

Alexia's Pov:

After parting ways I surveyed my room. It was white with marble flooring. The queen sized bed seemed to be the major thing in this room_. Seriously? You have got to be kidding me. How would I, one person, need a queen sized bed? You know what I'm having a slumber party in this room one day. And I have to add some color._ I thought while taking in more of my room. I saw that I had an Lexington Long Cove Arcadia white desk with three draws and shell finishing. It had a white wheeling chair. _Ok what is with all this damn whiteness? Racist people can't get colors._ The whiteness of this place is gonna make my eyes go on a spaz attack one day.

I looked to the desk again to only find that I had books on them. I stepped closer to see that they were the books that were filled with my stories.

_Gezz they have my stories but I wonder if they have my swords._ I thought walking to my closet. When I walked into the closet I found clothes that they were all wearing… yea I'm not wearing that. Then I saw them. My babies. My sword with one edge then my double edged sword. Aw how I love these swords.

After placing the swords on my bed I laid down myself.

"Now I have to get Zexion to become happy. But how?" I drifted off to sleep with that question playing in my head.

* * *

Okay so here's the deal:

The most reviews I have gotten were 23 and it broke my heart. I have this story written out fully and completely but I will NOT upload any more unless I get at least 10 reviews per chapter. So please review... it could be a random rant on your problems to just vent or whatever I DON"T CARE! Please LOVE me!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY!!! Well this is chapter 3 and I would like to thank (and you should too) my reviewers (the only ones who reviewed before I went crazy about putting up another chapter ^^):

ninja-of-twilight

xMihaelxJeevasx

angfnf

If these people didn't tell me their opinions this chapter wouldn't be up so this chapter is totally dedicated to you guys but once again the story is dedicated to Paigeysama because it was her birthday present.

* * *

Chapter 3: First day

"Alex! Wake up!" Demyx screamed into my room.

I took my sword from its sheathe and held it against his neck in an instant.

"Dem-Dem I love you but do not wake me up in that manner again. I'm not a morning person and I hate waking up early." I removed the sword from his throat and went back into my room. "I'll be out in a few. And sorry."

"No problem! I'll see you at breakfast." He said with a smile and disappeared.

"He really will be my source of happiness in this place." I said with a quick smile.

I quickly took a shower and put on my outfit. After putting on the black pants they left for me I wrapped my torso in the gauge bandages. And placed my swords on my back.

I stepped out of my room and saw Roxas and Axel fighting. Axel got down on his knees and I'm guessing begged for his forgiveness. Roxas quickly forgave him and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Alex. Wanna go get some food?" He said as Axel ran up to us.

"Sure… Is the food good here?" I asked kinda getting the feeling of having them saying the food sucks.

"…" Axel was silent.

"When Zexion cooks yes, but that's just cause he's really smart and reads a lot. He tends to cook when we can find him." Roxas was smiling and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sh if we just scare them it'd so funny. So stop bitching Larxene."

"Fine Marluxia."

I snickered and ran behind them pulling out my swords.

"Now who did you want to scare?" My tone was full of venom.

"You." Larxene said simply.

"Well next time try to keep it down." I said withdrawing my weapon from her neck.

"Wow. You're quick, silent, graceful, beautiful, and deadly. We need to form a nick name for you and fast. Other wise you won't be an official member." Marluxia said with a grin.

"Thanks Mar-Mar I feel the love… not." I'll admit I'm very sarcastic.

"Aw did you just call me Mar-Mar; like as in a friendly nickname?" I knew he would be happy.

"Yea, yea. I'm hungry lets go eat." I pulled Larxene and Mar-Mar towards Axel and Roxas.

"Ready?" Roxas beamed. Axel stared at Mar like he was going to kill him and Mar-Mar seemed scared. Then I turned to Larxene who just seemed bored.

"Looks like it." I said hungrily.

By the time we reached the dining hall I got all of them laughing, though my plan was to get Axel and Mar-Mar laughing. Whatever my plan still worked.

"Here you sit by Zexion and Vexen." Superior said as Zexion placed the last of the food in front of my seat. I nodded and skipped to my seat.

"Can I have some oj?" I asked sweetly.

"Oj? As in OJ Simpson?" Axel asked like an idiot. I threw a piece of bread at him.

"No! Orange Juice." I turned to Zexion and smiled. "Please Zexy." I gave him a big grin as his eye started twitching.

"'Zexy?' What the hell? It sounds like sexy!" Xigbar started laughing.

"Don't be mean Xiggy. Plus Zexion is sexy and you're just jealous." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just raised his eyebrow.

"Anytime you want matey."

"OMG! I want a pirate room." I shouted clapping my hands. Maybe I was hanging out with Dem-Dem too much.

"Alex… maybe you should lay off the orange juice." Xemnas said taking my cup from me.

"Why?" I whined grabbing my cup back.

"Dudette it gets ya really hyper." Xigbar said in his surfer lingo.

"So?"

"Oh just let it be." Zexion said while taking a bite of his eggs.

"See! Zexy loves me. Why can't you all love me?" I asked forging hurt.

"We do. But maybe taking the orange juice from you is good that way you don't hurt yourself." Larxene said taking my cup.

"Larxene, give me back my cup or die." I was reaching for my sword and rightfully she quickly gave me my cup. "Thanks!" I said acting like an angel.

"I think someone's bipolar." Xalden said finishing his bacon.

"Really who?" I asked and everyone just looked at me.

Breakfast went by in jokes and laughter. Everyone was happy... Well not everyone. Zexion looked as if he was disgusted with us all and wanted to commit suicide. I felt hurt that he also kept looking away from me when I turned to face him or say something to him. I felt really sad... Is that normal? Then again what about any of us can be deemed normal anymore? I mean was it normal to feel a surge of emotions when the outsiders call us heartless? Or to find family tighter here than I ever could within my old house? And then lastly; was it normal to feel so strongly to someone who clearly hates you?

"I'm going to play my sitar!" Demyx shouted before walking away.

"Wait! I have an idea. I say we all go to the gardens and have a music festival thingy because I miss music and I want to hang with you all." Every one agreed to my proposal... Well not everyone.

"I'm going to read. Goodbye." Zexion said while pushing his chair back to get up.

"You... You... Don't want to hang out?" I asked making my voice shake and quivering my lower lip.

"No, not really." He walked away and the rest of them started to make obscene comments about him and that he was 'A big meany doo doo head', well says Demyx.

Zexion's Pov:

I could hear them singing as I sat in my room quietly. I must say that their voices are terrible… well we all knew Xemnas would have a bad voice since he talks extremely slow. Axel's voice was okay if you are into the whole band boy voice thing. Vexen's voice made my ears bleed. Marluxia's voice was very girly, where as Larxene's was very manly. Demyx's was high pitched but very good. Then there was Alexia's voice. What does her voice sound like? A better question would be how does one describe her voice? It was loud yet soft at the same time. Gentle but commanding. Strong yet beautiful. And filled with sorrow. But what was the song she sung? Hmm. Maybe I should ask her one day.

Ever since I left the dinning hall my mind kept drifting to thoughts of her. Like how she called me Zexy then how she told Xigbar that he was just jealous because I was sexier than him. Also how I got angry that Xigbar was making sexual comments to her. Then last night when we talked she seemed so sure of herself. I should have Vexen explain our situation to her so she wouldn't get con fused. Maybe she would be a good person to keep around. Her chances of living are better than the other idiots that live here. Okay maybe I should really get my mind off of her. Or at least think of the negatives.

Her negatives are broad I guess. She talks at an extremely high octave. She speaks her mind and acts as if she suffers from being bipolar. She doesn't leave people alone. But she also wants people to be happy and so she tries to include people in ideas or 'fun' activities. She could be fierce yet she loves her 'family' (If you could call us that. If you can people here commit major incest.) She may be deadly yet she gives people a fair warning. She loves to smile but sadly her smiles always seem filled with sorrow. She wants to be happy, but it could be due to the fact that she feels emotions so she could do it due to selfishness.

"Zexion?" I heard a female voice call softly from the other side of my door. I instantly knew that it was Alexia since Larxene's voice is still pretty manly. She seemed hesitant but came in nonetheless.

"How did you find me? I change my room every day so the idiotic people in this castle can't find me. So how do you manage to find me?" I inquired from her.

"I don't know. I just do. But can I ask you something?" She asked as she placed herself on my bed and drew her knees to her chest.

"If you must." I stated with a sigh. The emotions I saw flash in her eyes showed sorrow.

"Never mind. I'm annoying you so I'll leave you to your book." She went to leave but my arm acted on its own and grabbed her wrist.

"No it's ok you can ask me." I dragged her back to her seat.

"Just remember you told me to ask; but do you really like staying in the castles with nothing to do but reading?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I just thought that maybe since we're stuck here we can go hang out someplace cool… if this place has anything cool." She said with a smirk.

"There really is no place of interest in this place so don't question about it. But if you do stop by the lab you'll see Vexen screwing up experiments and making things explode."

"Really? That's so cool! Hey Axel told me you can morph into any form." She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Yea I can. Why? Do you want me to morph to prove it?"

"No, I believe you. I was just wondering cause Axel also said you were gay. Oh and don't use your shampoo. He put Nair in it." She said with a wink before exiting my room.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered into the nothingness of my room.

* * *

I hoped you liked it but I would LOVE the reviews because every new review is equal to the pace I put up a new chapter^^

Anything less than 4 reviews (I realized 10 was too much^^) equals no more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

HIYA! Well I hope you like this chapter since it shows Alexia's true nature when challenged. Oh By the by Alexia is actually my friend Paigesama.

**Dedications:**

**Paigeysama- Because I love her  
**

**angfnf- Because this person reviewed first for the last chapter which just seemed to make everyone else review and the review made me giggle.  
**

**Equestriad- Because she wrote me a paragraph and made me feel good with my writing style.  
**

**ninja-of-twilight- Very first person to review my story (she made my life with that review)**

**xMihaelxJeevasx-Because she agrees that Zexy IS Sexy!**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I DON'T OWN KH! If I did there would be no fighting just a lot of sex ^^_**

**Advertisings:**

**Go read Paigeysama's stories cause they ARE better than mine^^.**

**Go on you tube and type in Demyx Time. It's funny as hell and Kelly and Jen deserve more love than they already have. They make a great Axel and Demyx pair^^.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tag along

"Hey Lexia!" Demyx said as I walked out into the garden.

"Dem-Dem!" I ran and jumped into his arms. The impact made him twirl us into a circle.

"Whoa there little dudette. Don't hurt my lover." Xiggy said as he appeared from the open space above us that is sky.

"I wouldn't hurt Demy." I said innocently.

"Suuurrrreee." He dragged out the word. "But I have to go to the Alantica kingdom so I need Demyx. He was assigned to go with me."

"Can I go too? I want to be a mermaid."

"Really? Why?"

"Because the fins are so cool!" I screamed.

"As if." Xiggy muttered as he opened the dark portal. "Well lets go." With that we all went inside the black portal.

It didn't feel like we were walking but floating as we entered the dark hole. It'd be really cool if it wasn't for the fact that Demyx was extremely afraid of the dark. So his fear was reaching me thus making me wish that I had someone to hold on to for dear life.

"Demyx please get over this fear." I said with a quivering voice.

"You're afraid of it too since your voice is shaking."

"No I'm not afraid of that. I'm not afraid of anything unless I'm near someone who is showing fear. Really I have no reason to be afraid. In the end there is no point of fearing something that is inevitable." I stated calmly.

"Demyx, get her outlook on life." Two said with a grin.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm normal." Nine whined.

"What about us is normal?" I questioned as I saw Xigbar's legs turned into a killer whale's fin.

"Our appearance is much closer to our original forms than other heartless." Demyx said as his legs morphed into that of a jellyfish's.

"No Dem-Dem you can't say that while you have fish legs." As my feet touched the water I felt a tingle shooting through my legs and had received the legs of a mermaid's and also my top transformed into a scaly portion. Both the color of a light violet. My long white hair now held strands of light blue and was bounded by pearls wrapping it into a ponytail.

"Wow. We have to get a picture of that." Xigbar said.

"Maybe the mer-people could draw her. She does look lovely. I remember when we all came here. Axel was a beta fish." Demyx laughed at the memory with Xigbar. I would've joined them but I felt like I was intruding on a private moment so I just swam near the caves.

Once there I felt a menacing presence. I turned to face nothing but blackness. Then I was knocked out.

Zexion:

Well they were gone for a few hours but this was normal. After all they went to go confront some troublesome heartless. Yet somewhere in my body I felt like something was wrong.

"Zexion!" Axel screamed as he pulled me from my book and then shoved me into a portal.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"Lexia is missing. They came back in a panic, Demyx was crying, saying that they couldn't find her. That she was missing. So Xemnas ordered all of us to help find her." My stomach was in knots as soon as he finished his explanation.

_The caves where the sea witch lives. That's where I am. Follow the eels that are outside the kingdom. Tell the Gambler to take a bet of chance to find me if he's confident he wont lose._ Her voice filtered through the waters around Axel and I.

"Whoa. Zexion did you hear that?"

"Yes I did. Now move. We are closer to Alantica than the rest of them and the eels are there. Follow them." I swam after the eels as did Axel.

Alexia:

Why the hell did I end up with this ugly squid chic? But she is happy about the fact that I'm here.

"Would you like to have your emotions back? Yours alone and no one else's?" She asked as she filed around her cave home.

"So this is your game? Play on the desires and wants that people have for your own greed and selfish desires. Well I'm sorry but what I want no one can give." It helps to not know what you truly want in this case.

"Excuse me? I'm just helping the poor unfortunate souls that find their way into my home. It's not my fault their wants corrupt-"

"Centuries pass and still the same  
War in our blood, some things never change  
Fighting for land and personal gain  
better your life, justify our pain  
The end is knocking  
The end is knocking" As my voice filled the caves you could see her shelves rattling from the vibrations.

"We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just ain`t right  
(most of us just ain`t right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride" I held out my hand and envisioned my double bladed sword being in my grip. Slowly bubbles formed the lining shape of my prized possession.

"How many lives will we take  
How many hearts destined to break  
Nowhere to run, can't escape  
Full of ourselves, tied to our fate  
The end is knocking  
The end is knocking, yeah" Finally my sword took it's shape and she started to realize my actions.

"We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just ain`t right  
(most of us just ain`t right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride." The fear within her was growing at rapid speeds as I cut through her cave wall with little effort.

"With peace of mind so hard to find  
We're dwelling on the drastic signs  
Another way to numb our mind  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
and pray for a better life  
you'll see it flying helplessly away" You could hear her desperate pleas of forgiveness and to have mercy on her.

"We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just ain`t right  
(most of us just ain`t right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride." With the last word I brought my sword down in one single strike I cut her in half.

"I show no mercy to those who challenge me." My voice was cold and hard.

"Lexia!" Axel screamed as he swam up to me and gave me a hug. "Whoa Alex what happened?"

"I don't like being fooled or used." I said coldly and swam off to find the others.

Zexion:

When we got there she was just floating there with her back to us and her sword covered in blood. I looked down to see Ursula cut in half. What happened?

"Lexia!" Axel screamed as he hugged her. Her whole body reacted like she was ready to slaughter him too. Finally he let go and rested his eyes at the dead sea witch. "Whoa Alex what happened?"

"I don't like being fooled or used." Her tone was colder than the artic winds.

"Umm okay. The rest of them are on their way." I said with fear in my tone.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" A really slow deep voice bellowed from the cave entrances.

"Superior she could be in here." A child like voice said.

"Roxas!" Axel swam out of the cave at full speed. I swam after them.

"Alexia! We're so sorry we should have looked after you." Demyx said through tears.

Larxene was going on about how beautiful Alexia looked and once Marluxia saw Alexia's appearance he was joining like the queer he is. Xemnas was close to her like an over protective father. Saix was by her side too like a dog. Roxas and Axel were trying to talk to her like normal. Vexen was looking at her blade with inquisition in his eyes. Xaldin and Leaxus was betting on who can tie the eels into knots faster. Xigbar was nodding his head as he followed Demyx's apologizes.

"Enough! I can't breathe with all of you surrounding me." She screamed causing everyone to back away. "Thank you." She whispered then opened a portal.

"What was that about?" Axel asks out loud.

"Well now Axel why don't you go find her and ask her. That is if you don't mind her killing you like she did Ursula." I stated calmly.

"She killed someone? How?"

"She sliced the sea witch right in half." I reported while opening my own portal.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked it! I got the four I requested so I'm hoping to get at least nine! anything higher than nine reviews equals two more updates. Oh and I wasn't kidding with those advertisements. Go check them out they're awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! New chapter. I would like to thank my bestie of all time Paigeysama for advertising my story on hers.

**Dedications:**

**Paigeysama- because this is her gift.**

**Akito Megumi- because you asked ever so nicely**

**angfnf- sorry I lied, the song i gave you was the wrong one but I'm posting up the song lists up after the dedications^^**

**XMihaelxJeevasx- because she cosplays SASUKE!!!! *screams like a fan girl* okay I'm good. my friends and I love his emoness**

**Shaezy-bazey- because I loves my other bestie of all time. I swear to you Shae I AM working on your fanfic when Ariel kicks me off the computer with internet. It's 18 pages^^**

**Equestriad-because she made look for the real song in the first place. and yes Paigeysama loves Zexy too that's why he gets a POV too.  
**

**go-play-in-traffic x4- she reviewed on every chapter making it go above nine so I lover her right now. I also LOVE her name.  
**

**SuikaChan555- because she loves the angst I write and doesn't tell me I'm sick and twisted... I wish my friends would think that way OH WELL!**

**Songs:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Room of Angels from Silent hill**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lost by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Chapter 5:**

**Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin **

**Advertisements:**

**Okay go check out Paigeysama's stories because they ARE better than mine. Once again go check out Demyx Time and give them more love than they have. Check out ****Shaezy-bazey stories because even if she denies it she's a great author and needs the love too. Thalia Airla because she's an awesome writer. If I find more people to advertise they WILL be up here next posting.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Killing and reclaiming lost family

I have to calm down. If I don't I might just kill them all. And I really don't want to kill my family.

'Aw. Why not? It's fun. And easy. All you have to do is take Chi and swiftly slice it through them.' The dark voice inside my head taunted me making my body quiver at the thought of killing them all and watching as the blood-

"NO! They are a good family! Better than the one I once had. I won't harm them." I told the pestering voice.

'Then how about those people who you called the downer and host? Right now your body is reacting so strongly towards the blood that is still on Chi to the point that it's quivering with delight.' To show extra affects to the voice's words my body started to burn like it was on fire and just wanted more flames on it.

"I hold no liking to them. So maybe I will." As I wrapped my mind around the ways of killing my birth family and letting their blood stain my swords and hands a knock came to my door.

"Alexia. It's me Zexion. I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" I yelled as I opened a portal to go to my home.

"Where are you going?" Zexion yelled as I stepped through the portal and closed it quickly.

Zexion:

Shit! This cannot be happening. What's going on? I don't know where she's going I don't know what she's thinking. But at the same time I can't tell the others because they would flip out. The best thing to do now is follow her. I hope this portal takes me to her.

Alexia:

Arriving here on this beach just outside of my house brought me back to the day that the boys found me and started to pick on me for being so heartless. They saw the whole thing from the window yet never lifted a finger to help me. My so called parents never did anything for me.

'You can feel the hatred emanating off of you. You know that right Alexia.' The voice whispered in my ear.

"How do I kill them in the most barbaric way?" I mused to myself as I looked over the sea.

'Let your instinct take over. And hurry. I feel the presence of someone who can stop you drawing ever so close.' After hearing that I dropped all thoughts and just moved.

Instantly I was slashing my way through the door into a party. I could hear the screams in every direction but that didn't mean anything to me. I took Chi in one hand and Life in the other and started cutting people in half. No one was spared while in my way. The screams became so annoying that I started to sing.

"Hold it together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings  
I have the answer spreading the cancer  
You are the faith inside me

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
No, don't remember, remember

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
All these imaginary friends  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
Hoping to find a savior

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
Don't surrender, surrender

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?"

By the end of the song the whole house was covered in blood and there was only one sole living person other than me in here.

'Don't kill the child.' The voice said as I stared at the crying baby.

"Lexia… What did you do?" I heard Zexion's voice call out to me from the doorway.

"I killed them."

"I can see that. But why did you do it?"

"I wanted to kill so badly. It was either this family or the organization. Once I see blood I can't stop till my thirst for more is quenched." The baby screamed louder causing me to look at her.

I saw the resemblances between us instantly. She has the same emerald eyes that my mother had passed down to me and the same raven black hair my father had. But she wasn't my little sister. No. my mother wasn't allowed to give birth to anymore after me.

"Alec?" I questioned and the baby ceased it's crying. "That's right little cousin it's me. Alexia." She giggled and I picked her up.

"She's pretty." Zexion said as I held her in my one arm.

"My family is a good looking bunch but beauty has a large price to pay. And they paid it in full." I poked her nose causing her to go cross eyed.

"What was your price?"

"My price was living. Now let's leave this blood stained place." I waved my hand and willed the portal to take me towards Demyx.

"Sure. But due remember that you were the one who stained this house with blood."

"Yea, yea. Look I see Demyx." I started to run towards him. "Demyx!" What I didn't see is that he was in the throne room in a meeting.

"Alexia, Zexion where have you been?" Xemnas asked us as soon as I landed on Demyx's thrown.

"I'm going away for awhile. So watch my cousin. Her name is Alec. DON'T let Mar-Mar turn her into a flower loving weakling." I gave my last relative to Demyx before jumping back into a portal.

"Where are you going?" Xemnas screamed. I left the room in utter chaos but I needed to get away.

Zexion:

"Zexion! What is the meaning of this? Explain what's going on." Mansex ordered causing everyone to look at me.

"I don't know. After the Alantica incident I went to go talk to her and she disappeared. I went to follow her and walked into a house coated with fresh blood. When I found her she had blood all over her and she was standing in front of the child. Then we came here and you know the rest." I stated calmly.

Everyone burst into an uproar over her actions. People were shouting how they don't like her anymore. How she left us for no reason. How she was a meany, okay only Demyx said that one. Superior looked as though if he had one his heart was breaking. How will her actions affect us?

* * *

okay goal is (hopefully) 13 reviews. My main goal is to get 100 reviews or plus on this story.

if i get 20 reviews for this chapter I will put chapter 6 and 7 up^^


	6. Chapter 6

ABOUT DAMN TIME FAN FICTION! I mean God damn it was down for nearly two days. TWO FUCKING DAYS!

**Dedications:**

**Akito Megumi- First to review^^**

**  
xMihaelxJeevasx- because she asked nicely**

**  
Equestriad- because she's the ONLY one to write more than a few words in her review**

**  
alienvampirefreak- because she said it was good^^**

**ninja-of-twilight- She killed her birth family due to animal instincts^^**

**Advertisements:**

_Once again go to Paigeysama's stories because they rock. Go to Shaezy-bazey because she rocks. CharlieBrownLover21 because she wrote an awesome fruba chat room story. has a great jasper story so go check it out._

_**Announcements:**_

_**Okay I'm writing my friend Shae a story so once that's finished I'll put it up. After that Imma work on some of my original work that's called 'With One Look You Had Me' it's a cute love story. Then I'mma try to work on that sequal then back to more fan fictions^^. As far as the reviews come I realized that my goals will NEVER be achieved because so few people love me T^T. So Imma go back to my original goal; 5 reviews = new chapter.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Is a year really long enough for you to stay away?

Zexion:

"Zexion can you please take Alec?" Demyx said with tears in his eyes.

"No."

"But we think we found where Alexia is!"

"I don't care. She left us and the child. There is no reason for me to care."

"Zexion watch the child!" Xemnas yelled while passing my door.

"Fine. Hand her over." I sighed.

Demyx handed over Alec with little difficulty then disappeared through the black portal.

"Why should I care about her? She left us so why would I care about anything related to her?" The now three year old child wrapped her arms around me as I started to cry.

Alexia:

"Jack you're so weird. Sally how do you put up with him?" I asked as I was watching the Pumpkin King conduct another experiment for Halloween.

"Love. I just can't stop loving him." She had a smile on her face that made me wish I had what they have.

"Alexia can I see Chi?" Jack asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." I handed him my sword. "If you need me I'll be in the pumpkin patch." I said while running out the front door.

Once in the pumpkin patch I found myself a boulder to sit on. I was swinging my legs back and forth when I heard it. The little voice that has lead me to this place.

'You can't run from them for that much longer. You know that right?'

"I know."

'They are sure to be mad. They will have a punishment set out for you.'

"I know that."

'They are in Halloween town right now. All of them.'

"No not all. Zexion isn't here."

'Is that the only one you care about?'

"No, I love them all. It's just that he's on my mind a lot more than the rest."

'So you love him as more than a family?'

"Yea. I love him as much as Jack loves Sally and Sally loves Jack."

'They found you.' I didn't reply as I heard their foot steps approaching.

"Alexia. I'm done with Chi. And these people wish to speak with you." Jack said with concern on his face.

"Thanks Jack." I said with a calming smile. He smiled back and left us to ourselves.

"Hold on I want a picture of this!" Demyx said while pulling a camera from his pocket.

"Demyx." Larxene complained.

"What she looks pretty. Now stand up."

I stood with both bloody swords in my hands. The blood has dried but the swords themselves didn't drink in all the red liquid so it's still on there with no other means to be washed off.

"Wow." Everyone said as they took in my appearance.

"Done!" Demyx yelled as he put the camera away.

"Ok now let's return to the castle. That means even you Alexia." Xemnas ordered.

"Bye Jack! Bye Sally!" I yelled as I followed the rest of the members into the portal.

Zexion:

I was in the training room when the portal formed and everyone stepped out.

"Lea!" Alec screamed and ran to Alexia.

"Demyx take Alec and go play." Superior said and Demyx quickly picked up Alec from her path towards Alexia.

"So this is where I'll be for some time?" She asked as she moved towards the chains.

"Yes. Saix, if you would." Saix nodded and chained her to the wall.

Then Xemnas started to attack her. She wouldn't scream though. And we've all learned from experience that Xemnas' attacks are painful beyond reasoning.

"Dude. Superior is this necessary?" Xigbar asked as he moved closer to Alexia.

"She left so she gets some form of punishment."

"I did it so I wouldn't kill you." She yelled through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Chi wanted blood after tasting Ursula's. She wanted to kill more and if I don't give her what she wants there's no telling what the end results will be. People think Chi and Life have souls. They are their own beings. They chose me as their master because I can satisfy their blood lust and not care about the effects. After tasting blood Chi really needs a lot more. The reason why I left after slaughtering my family is because if she wasn't filled she would kill of her own accord. In Halloween town Jack meet me with Chi out trying to coax her into calming down. She allowed him to run some tests on her causing us to stay for so long." She explained why she was gone for that amount of time.

"That's it?" Axel asked unimpressed.

"Yes."

"Okay. You can go now." Superior said.

"Thanks oh so much." Alexia's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Saix unlocked her chains and she collapsed to the floor. No one went to help her but left her there.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so no one is giving their reviews for reasons that I no longer care about. review if you want don't if you think it's too much work to just type "Please write more." or "good job." then don't review. I don't care for the waiting when I KNOW that at least one person is always waiting for the next chapter. So be mean and not tell me what you think I could really not care any less anymore.... i didn't get much sleep last night for various reasons so i'm cranky.

**Dedications:**

**Paigeysama because she IS Alexia, XMihaelxJeevasx-because she said it was cute^^ and she's always reviewing-.-' SHE makes me feel loved.**

**_Advertisements:_**

**_Same as always.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting to normal to only face the pain

Everyone left me but I don't care. I was used to being alone. What I'm not used to is bleeding like crazy. Fucking Mansex ripped me apart.

'That could be taken sexually.' Chi's voice came flooding to my head.

"Ah. If anything I can always count on my blood crazed sword." I said with a sarcastic grin on my face.

'Don't get cocky otherwise I won't tell you something nice.'

"Never changing. You always loved to tease me. So what's this something nice?"

'You have them all wrapped around your fingers.'

"Meaning?"

'They already forgive you.'

"Wow. That was quick."

"Alexia! Alec wants to see you." Demyx sang as he skipped over to me.

"I don't want her to see me in this state." I said as I turned my body over to look at Demyx. I winced in the process.

"Oh. Let's get you to the medical center. Then I can go talk to Nominee about drawing you all better."

"And that helps how?" He gently took me in his arms.

"What she draws comes true."

"Oh really? Can she draw me making out with Xiggy?" I asked him sweetly.

"Um no. Xigbar is mine." Demyx said actually sounding threateningly.

"Then can I get a recording of the next time you two play the bouncy bed game?" I batted my eyelashes and saw the will power in him fade.

"I'll ask."

"Yay!"

The rest of the way to the health center was filled with laughter. Apparently I missed a lot when I was gone. Wow maybe I should have come back some time. I mean god I missed when Roxas left the organization. No wonder why Axel seemed down.

"Saix we're coming in." Demy yelled as he kicked open the door.

"Demyx, you owe another hundred dollars for the indent in the door." Saix said calmly.

"Well my hands are full." Dem- Dem complained. This caused Saix to look up.

"Alexia? Oh your bed has already been made." He pointed to a bed with a table full of the supplies needed to fix me.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I left but I really didn't want to hurt you guys." I looked to see that his normal stone features softened into a kind loving smile.

"Don't worry. We understand. It was just hard because Roxas also left us so we thought you were going to turn traitor on us."

"I would never do that! I love you all and I can't imagine my life without you guys."

"Yes we finally got the superior to understand that. He isn't mad but he does refuse to apologize because he felt like he lost his daughter."

"I know. I was going to go say sorry once my wounds have fully healed." Saix moved quickly to bandage my wounds while trying to make it painless. Well at least he tried.

"Then they will be in the meeting hall awaiting your words. I'm done." He patted my shoulder as I stood off the bed.

Zexion:

Superior had called a meeting in order to take down Sora. Marluxia is in the middle of telling us about his destined to fail plan when the floor doors opened. It was Alexia.

"What is it that you want?" Superior commanded from her. His voice held hatred but his eyes held joy that his little girl was safe.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it feel like I was betraying you or the rest of the family. I just wanted to get away before I did something I would regret." She got down on one knee and bowed her head in an attempt of apologizing.

"I will not say sorry for your punishment."

"I don't think you should. I acted without thinking and left the castle in a state of disarray. And to top it off I find out that Roxas has turned his back on the organization so there would be doubts in your head to see if I was loyal or not."

Xemnas looked stunned at her words. He actually wasn't going to say sorry because he never does so but she went and made up lies to cover for him.

"I-I'm glad you understand that. Now you may take your place."

"Yes."

She jumped up and took her rightful place making me remember how agile she was. Her speed and grace could be compared to a cheetah. And her beauty to that of a panther.

"Lea!" Alec screamed out of joy.

Luxord had put her on one of his cards and floated over to her and Alexia looked as if she was going to kill Luxord after grabbing the child.

The meeting was filled with rubbish as people spat out idiotic ideas. Alexia didn't even pay attention to them as she played with Alec. But all in all Xemnas was smiling quite a lot while looking at his daughter with a child. I also kept looking at her but it was more of a look of love not joy.

Alexia:

After the meeting I took Alec and went to Naminé's room so that the kids could play.

"It's good to have another little girl here with me." She said as she played with my baby girl.

"Aw if you wanted tea parties I would have played with you."

"Yea you are like a big sister." She said with a big grin.

Knock, knock.

"Alexia. Vexen said he wanted to talk to you!" Demyx sang out the words.

"Naminé will you watch Alec for me?"

"Sure." With that I made a portal to take me to Vexen's lab.

"Hey Vexy. What did you want?" I said as I looked through all the bubbling test tubes.

"Oh GEEZ. Don't scare me. But yes I did wish to tell you something." He said carefully putting down the gadget he was working on.

"Ok. Shoot." I hopped up on the table he was sitting at as he started to explain. He was telling me ways my theory about nobodies having hearts was wrong, but instead we remember what it is like to have emotions. When I asked him why I didn't have any of my own he asked me what I remember. I told him my mother said I died when I was born but then came back. Then he told me that the reason I can't remember could be because when I died I didn't have memories of any emotions.

"So that's how that would all work out. But that last bit is just a guess." He said picking up his toy.

"Ok. So do you know where Zexion is?"

"No sorry. He changes rooms so often and I barely leave this place so there in lies the dilemma." He was messing with his toy again.

"Thanks." I said hopping down and giving him a hug.

"ZEXION! ZEXION! WHERE OH WHERE IS ZEXION!?!" Soon I felt agitation just beyond the door I was standing in front of. I decided to take a chance and look inside. "Zexion!" I screamed happily.

"What?" He sounded bored… he always does.

"Want to hang out with me? It'll be really-"

"No."

"Why not? You never play with me. Even Vexy comes out when I want to play with everybody." I whined sitting on his bed with my leg to my chest.

"'Why?' Because I never wish to be bothered. That's all that you have done since I met you. You are worse than all the other members. They at least know when to leave. You are an annoying woman who doesn't know her boundaries. Just leave me alone now and forever." He really was upset with me. Once I start feeling real emotions the one I have to suffer through is my own pain. This isn't fun.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was such a bother. I won't come near you ever again." With that I left his room and ran to mine.

"Hey Alex what's-" Axel said more but I didn't hear him.

How come my room had to be so bloody far away? I passed by each and every member of this damned place and still had to suppress the tears within my eyes it wasn't fair.

Finally I got to my room and fell onto my bed letting everything go.

"Oh don't cry." Xigbar said hanging from my roof top.

"Why are you even in here?" I asked whipping the tears.

"I WAS going to surprise you with a new room," He stopped just to point to the redecorating items in the corner. "But now I'm here to see who made you cry so I could go kill them."

"No don't. It's my fault. If I noticed he wouldn't have needed to tell me to stay away." I said pulling my swords to the front of me.

"Who said that?" Axel asked as everyone was piling into my room. That is everyone but him, the one that matters in my eyes… Zexion.

"Don't worry about it. Xiggy thanks for the gift but can it wait till I feel better. I feel sick and just want to rest." I pleaded for him to understand and it looks like he did.

"Ok let her rest." Superior said while shooing everyone out. "Feel better Alex. It's sad when you're not smiling." He already called me his daughter so why should his words surprise me? Yet they did nonetheless.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

Zexion's Pov:

"Zexion open this damned door!" Xigbar yelled after I just got to a good part in the book.

"What?" I questioned letting him into the room.

"What did you do to Alexia?" He was implying I did something? How rude.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Well the fact that she was crying and telling all of us except you that she was at fault and don't hurt him. So yes I think you did something." I hurt her? I just simply wanted peace for one day.

"I just told her to go away." Xigbar slapped me. "What the hell was that about?"

"Don't tell her things like that. She takes rejection badly and gets hurt easily." he said this as if he learned first hand.

"How would you know?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Anyone who looks at her can tell she holds pains of her own. She burdens herself to make others happy because she wants to feel happiness. People never realized her kindness is actually her selfishness… I'm surprised you never seen it, seeing how you are good at judging others." He then turned out of my room and disappeared.

"What?" I was left dumbfounded… I don't like this feeling.

I left my room and quickly ran towards the group room. Sadly when I got there I was met with glares.

"What? How bad could it have been?" I asked looking at everybody.

"Vexen is plotting ways to kill you without your knowledge. You know he thinks of her like a niece. Superior is thinking of ways to punish you for hurting his 'daughter', Saix is in her room keeping guard so that if she wakes up crying he can soothe her, Marluxia is plotting something, Larxene is plotting to bitch at you, Luxord is….well getting drunk, 'Monkey man' is trying to find ways to comfort his 'sister', Lexeaus just wants to pound you to dirt, Demyx is going around calling you, and I quote, 'a big meany head', and I have something special in store for you." Axel said while looking at a list of some sorts.

"I just wanted peace. One day of just reading. I didn't want her trying to get me to go out and have fun." I heard the door close behind me.

"I won't take long. Luxord do you think I could have some rum?" I thought she hated that stuff.

"S-sure l-luv. Want me to drink with ya?" Luxord asked handing her the bottle.

"No it's ok. If I get lonely Saix seems to be near me so I'll talk to him." She turned and left not once meeting my eyes.

"See?" Axel asked bitterly. I only nodded my head and went back to my room.

Saix's Pov:

"Alexia?" I called out to her as soon as I closed the door.

"I wish I was numb. If I was I couldn't feel the pain within my chest." She took a sip of the rum. "It's revolting. How could anyone like this horrid drink?" She asked while taking back another swing.

"You're the one drinking it."

"Ah true. But the taste is distracting me from all thoughts about Zexion."

"That's good to hear." She started to look a little bit tipsy.

"You know what he's such an ass. I mean the whole time I was away I really only thought about him. And you can ask Sally this too. She'll tell you I even talked nonstop about the boy. But he doesn't like me so whatever. I mean I still have Alec. She'll love me forever… you guys will love me forever too right? I mean I'm tired of being alone. It hurts too much." She was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"If anything I'll stay here for you." I patted her head like I was an older brother making a promise to his sister.

"Thank you." She whispered before finally sleeping.

She wouldn't let go of my hand so I stayed by her side and watched as the tears rolled off of her face onto her pillow.

"Zexion you **will** pay for hurting her." I promised with a growl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zexion's Feelings are Known!

"Come on! How bad can it be?" I asked innocently. Though I had a good feeling that what I saw was only part of how bad it was.

"She's crying right now Zexion!" Saïx snapped and had me pinned to the wall. Everyone came rushing to my aid and pulled him off of me.

"Yea right. I'm sure she's just wanting to get in our good graces. Couldn't you tell she wasn't sincere when she apologized?" They let Saïx go and he charged at me again.

"How dare you! She hates liars and refuses to ever lie. Even if someone is begging for a sweet lie before they depart she would not allow that." He banged my head against the wall a few times as he spoke.

"Please! She left us so why should any of us really care?" I got a few murmurs of agreement out of the other members.

"Yes she did. But she did it so she wouldn't kill us. And to think you were the one that consumed her thoughts more than the rest of us."

_What? I was the main focus of her thoughts? Why?_ I thought as his words sunk in.

"Like I care! If she died for good this time I wouldn't even care one bit." I managed to push past him and out of the room.

_She was thinking about me. I can't believe I would actually be in her thoughts. But why does this make me happy? _I was contemplating the possibilities when I found myself opening the door to her room.

"So you really were crying." I whispered as I moved closer to her sleeping form.

"Zexion..." She called out to me in her sleep.

"Why should I be bothered by you in any form? You left us... You left me. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about you. Alexia don't leave me again." I bent down and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I was startled when she opened her mouth making my lips part. She started to trace my lower lip with her tongue. I closed my eyes as we deepened the kiss. She scrunched up the middle of my hair before pulling it down. I moaned out of pleasure and found that my hand was over her left breast.

"Whoa little dude! If Superior knew about this you'd die." I heard Xigbar's voice say causing me to pull back from Alexia.

"What do you want Xigbar?" I sneered his name.

"My turn to watch her to make sure she's with someone when she wakes up. But little dude you might want to go to your room and masturbate." He chuckled at his words. I gave him a confused look and he pointed to my lower half. I looked down and saw that I had a bulge in my pants.

"I'm gone." I created a portal so that I could leave without people seeing this. "Xigbar, don't tell her."

"As if!"

"Xigbar!"

"Chill bro just chill. I won't tell her but you have to at one point."

"I know." With that I left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY SOME SMUT! Okay so the dedications are the same and so are the advertisements.

xMihaelxJeevasx I hope you like this chapter ^^.

LEMONS!

* * *

Chapter 9: Alexia's and Xigbar's Dirty Secret

"Xiggy? My head hurts... Why? And why am I naked? Xiggy what did you do to me while I slept! I mean god man your naked too. And damn fuck me now!" I screamed as I let my eyes roam over his fully exposed body.

He was tanned all over and had multiple scars on his chest and on his well toned abs. His legs were long and strong but I couldn't keep my eyes off of his third leg. His head started at his mid thigh and ended at his pelvis. It wasn't just long but think and I could see that it was throbbing. I just wanted to reach out and stroke it, even if just a touch and I'll be sent into a state of pure heavenly bliss.

"Lexia. Don't stop." Xigbar moaned in my ear. I looked down to see that I was in fact stroking his member. I felt it's pulsing rhythm against my flesh. Instantly I felt wet down in my vaginal area.

"Xigbar?"

"Alexia please suck me." He moaned as I shafted him faster.

Instead of actually giving him head I climbed on top of him and plunged himself in me. I was shocked that it didn't hurt but at least I now know what we did last night. I felt his hands cup my ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Xiggy... You feel so good." I moaned as I leaned into his chest. I felt him harden at the feel of my breast on his chest.

"Alexia you're so damn tight." He turned us over so that I was on my back. He crushed his lips to mine and held me in a kiss filled with pure lust. Our tongues fought for dominance over the others but in the end I gave in and let him do as he pleased. He sucked on my tongue and nibbled on my lower lip as he roughly thrusted himself inside of me. Each time I moaned he ate it hungrily while slamming his pelvis harder and faster. My insides stated to close around his penis making him moan.

"If you squeeze I'll come faster." Xigbar moaned out while he picked up his pace.

"Xig-gg-yyy" I arched into him as he released his seamen inside of me and I entered a state of pure ecstasy.

I felt him pull out of me as my mind soared through the skies. I physically heard bells ringing in heaven and heard a chorus of Hallelujahs.

"Lexa do you want to stop?" Xigbar asked as he panted for air. I finally I looked over at his naked form that was spread out in cross. I saw a cover of sweat that made his body glisten as the lights hit him in the right places and made me horny.

"I want you more Xiggy." I said as I placed a kiss at his pulse point on his neck. A visible shiver ran across his body. I wanted to experiment with how _I_ could make _him_ react. "Xigbar, please fuck me some more." I breathed in his ear. In response I felt his member stiffen and rise. After I said those words I returned to his pulse point, pressed my lips against his flesh, and licked his vein causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

"Alexia you're teasing me." He moaned out.

"As long as you know what I'm doing I think we're okay." I smirked at his excited expression.

I started to kiss down his chest and stopping at his nipples. For each one I would suck on it then lick it grazing my teeth over his harden nipple while pinching his other one. He moaned with every touch and begged me to ride him. When I got to his harden cock I teased him by bypassing it all together. He groaned and gave me this look that said 'You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!' I smirked at his reaction and kissed the rest of him. When I made my way back to his face I licked his tip and did the worst thing to him ever.

"I'm hungry!" I got off the bed and raced to my robe.

"NO! Get here now and suck me then eat my seamen! You CANNOT leave me hard!" I smiled at him as he yelled at me.

"Ah. Xiggy do you want me that badly?" I wanted him to beg for me.

"Yes I want you! I've been dying to have you since the minute I saw you. Alexia I fucking love you!" He covered his mouth as if he just told the world his biggest secret.

Finally I decided to just please him.

I dropped my robe around me and climbed on top of him so I was straddling his chest. I bent down to draw him in a passionate kiss. He cupped my face with his left hand and used his right to squeeze my breast. I felt hot liquid form between my legs pouring onto his chest. He smirked against my lips as he removed his left hand.

"You're so wet. Do you want me to help you?" He smirked at my blush.

"No I'll help myself." I climbed off of him and sat with my legs out spread allowing him perfect view of my folds. He got up to crawl over to me before I told him to wait. He did as I said and I treated him with a show. I placed two of my fingers inside of my pussy and pumped it in and out. I saw his eyes darken with desire. Then I took my free hand started to rub my already harden nipple.

"Xig-Xig- Xiggy! Ahhh!" I entered another state of ecstasy. When I came back down to earth I saw that I had cum all over my chest and Xigbar was laying on the bed panting with his hand wrapped around his member.

"Ah fuck lil bra. You know how to turn a guy on." I smirked at his comment while thanking him in my most angelic voice ever.

I crawled over to him when he had his eyes closed and licked the slit in his head. He gasped out of surprise.

"Alexia..." He moaned my name as I let my mouth cover his tip and grabbed his penis with my right hand. I rubbed my thumb up his throbbing vein as I shafted his member. He laced his fingers through my hair and pushed me onto him slightly. After licking all around his slit and then the slit I started to lick the sensitive skin right below his head. I felt his body jolt with surprise then settled down with pleasure.

"Whoa!" I said as Xigbar turned my body so that he could have access to my pussy. "I didn't know you liked it 69 style." I smirked at him.

"I was getting hungry." He put his tongue at my entrance and started to lick it. I moaned at the sensation that was spreading across my body. "I haven't even started to eat you." He chuckled at the thought.

"Please don't tease me." I whimpered as he licked the entrance again. Finally he put his tongue inside of me and licked all of the hot syrup pouring from my folds. I felt him curl his tongue up so that he could get his fill and I couldn't hold back a moan of delight. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went back to sucking his cock.

"Alexia, I know I said some mean things but... What the hell?" I looked up to see Zexion at my door with his mouth wide open. Just then Xigbar released in my mouth and I released in his. I could hear Xiggy licking my cum as I swallowed his seaman. I looked up to see that Zexion was gone and I felt like my heart was crushed.

"Stupid Zexion." I muttered after getting off of Xigbar.

"What happened?" Xigbar's confused look was too adorable to resist kissing, so I kissed him passionately.

"Nothing. Well not any-"

"What are you two doing?" I heard Demyx's voice cry out. Then I remembered; Xigbar and Demyx are going out.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so this is extremely short i know. Well dedications and Advertisements are the same. Have fun with this chapter... don't get to mad at me ^^  


* * *

Chapter 10: Betrayals come to light. What happens?

"Demyx. Oh my god I'm so, so sorry." I got ff the bed to talk to him. As I took a step forward he took a step back.

"Don't come near me!" He screamed and I felt disgusted with myself. How could I hurt him?

"What's going on?" With that everyone came in.

"I guess Alexia really doesn't mind hurting anyone. That includes friends. She only good for causing pain." Demyx said then walked out.

Everyone watched him leave before finally turning to me and Xigbar who was quickly pulling on his clothes. Then I saw the shock and disgust in everyone's eyes.

"I was stupid. I wasn't thinking and I made a mistake. I-I'm so-"

"Enough." Xemnas walked out of the room with a look of pure disgust written all over his face. Soon every one followed suit except for Xigbar who was doing his hair.

"Xiggy, what am I going to do?" I asked while putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know. Talk to them maybe. I'll talk to Demyx and tell him it was the heat of the moment kinda thing. And it was my fault too since we would have stopped if I hadn't told you that I loved you." Then it hit me. He had a smirk on his face right after I disrobed and we started again.

"Xiggy, in what way do you love me?" I wanted it to be in a lover kind of way so I didn't feel used.

"Like a best friend." My heart sank. I was used and I was stupid enough to fall for it.

"I need to shower." I mumbled before going into my bathroom.

Demyx's Pov:

"Hey Zexion! Have you seen Xigbar? We were supposed to go on a date today." I said as I saw Zexion walking through the halls. I know I'm mad at him but I really wanted to see my Xiggy.

"Why don't you go to Alexia's room and ask her. She might know."

"Okay." I skipped down to Alexia's room and walked in hoping she was awake. Though she should be it's almost dinner time. What I saw killed me. Alexia and Xigbar were naked and they were ready to kiss. KISS! "What are you two doing?" Realization hit her.

"Demyx. Oh my god I'm so, so sorry." She came closer to me and I backed away while fighting tears.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone came in asking what's wrong and I couldn't help my venomous answer. "I guess Alexia really doesn't mind hurting anyone. That includes friends. She only good for causing pain." I looked at her pained expression before stepping out.

"At least you got the end result. When I went in to apologize they were still at it." Zexion said as he matched my pace.

"Why did you tell me?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"If I didn't tell you no one would have. Do you really think they cared?"

"Obviously not! If they did they wouldn't have done it in the first place." I was growing more mad with my _ex-boyfriend_ and my _ex-friend_.

"Demyx!" I heard Xigbar's delicious voice say before he popped in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I was mad at him and he dared show himself in front of me.

"We need to talk. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You know I sleep naked so when she woke up and saw me naked then she stroked me and you know once I get hard I can't stop until I'm fully pleased so we had sex."

"So it was Alexia's fault?" I raised a brow at him.

"Yes." I threw myself at Xigbar and kissed him passionately. He will always be mine.

Zexion's Pov:

"I can't believe Xigbar. He actually put all blame on her. Uhg I want to kill him right now. And poor Alexia was used. She could possibly be crying right now. Great I feel bad. Maybe I should go to her room and apologize again. Yea I'll do that." After talking myself into it I ran to her room.

"Alexia, can I come in?" The door opened at my touch. "Alexia?" I walked in to see that her room was a mess. Draws were pulled open and laying on the ground with papers everywhere. Her closet was wide open and her clothes missing. Her bed was turned upside down and slashed. The pillows were also slashed open causing feathers to be everywhere.

"Alexia? Where are you?" I walked closer to her desk to see if she was in the bathroom. What I found shocked me instead. It was a note with the one word that broke my nonexistent heart: _'Goodbye'_. She left again.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I want this up and i know that only one person will review so whatever. the rest of the chapters today as well  


* * *

Chapter 11: Running to the Pride Lands

I don't know where I could go now. Going to Halloween town is out of the question because Jack and Sally will ask too many unwanted questions. I won't go to Alantica because it's just not my scene. I also didn't want to go where people would be. I had no interest in them. Oh! I'll go to the Pride Lands. With that in mind I opened a portal to the pride lands.

Once the portal opened to reveal the grassy hills I instantly stepped out and ran to get some water. I saw that the animals at the watering hole were glaring at me and whispering insulting words in my direction.

"Mama she's scary." I heard a young antelope 'whispered' to her mother.

"Shh. She's still a lion and you don't want to be her next meal." These people were getting on my nerves already.

"Come on Uncle Scar! Come play with me!" A young annoying cub shouted.

"As much as I'd love to I can't." I laughed at how much sarcasm was dripping off of his voice.

"Aw why not?"

"Simba I have important matters to attend to." Yea I can imagine those important matters as something only he can do.

"Will you play with me later then?" Then I felt something run into my leg causing it to buckle and making me fall face first into the water. "Sorry!"

I got up and shook out my coat. then I sat on my hind legs to straighten out my side main.

"It's alright turp. Your greeting was nicer than my dinner's was." I licked my lips at the thought of eating that baby antelope.

"I'm Simba. Future king of Pride Rock." He puffed out his chest and I put my white paw on his head.

"I don't take orders from those younger than me. You will never be my king."

"Well you have too other wise you'll be banished."

"I've been banished before. It doesn't hurt. Especially when you decide to go home and surprise everyone." I smiled at the thought of my homecoming. The whole bloody mess.

Scar's Pov:

Simba is such an idiot! If he's going to bounce around me in that child like manner he should be sure to at least check where he is going.

"Sorry!" He yelled with a sly grin.

Then I actually took notice in who he bumped into. It was a white lioness with green markings on her legs and paws. Her tail had two bands on it that was an emerald color. One was near the tip of her tail and the other was at the half way mark of her tail. She had a main on her head that covered her right eye. Her left ear was pierced twice on the bottom.

Suddenly I heard her voice.

"It's alright turp. Your greeting was nicer than my dinner's was." It was like silk.

"I'm Simba. Future king of Pride Rock." God this kid is so full of himself. Plus he won't be coming into power anytime soon after today.

"I don't take orders from those younger than me. You will never be my king." Oh so she also thinks it's a ridicules notion.

"Well you have too other wise you'll be banished."

"I've been banished before. It doesn't hurt. Especially when you decide to go home and surprise everyone." Hmm. I wonder what surprise she had in mind.

"Sorry my nephew is one hyper little cub." She looked up to finally notice me. She looked stunned to silence.

"It's okay. His intentions are pure." She turned to see a pair of antelope run off. "Well I'll see you two later. My dinner is running off and I'm quite hungry" With that she sprinted off.

Alexia's Pov:

I felt that the uncle was vicious but I didn't care. A nobody really ever cares about anyone but themselves. Benefits you and you're okay… maybe I should have thought about that before I had sex. Oh well. The past is the past… right? Wait don't do that it's time to pounce.

I lunged myself onto the baby and started to rip it's flesh off piece by piece. It wasn't cooked but it truly was delectable. The taste of the blood in my mouth and the meat itself was orgasmic. Then again it might have tasted different if it weren't for the fact that I haven't eaten in hours.

I was just about done with my feast when I heard voices.

"NOW!"

"Whoa doggie I love this."

"Stop trying to eat them!"

"Aw come on let me have a straggler!"

"No! we have to follow orders."

The heard of antelopes ran towards the canyons were I knew Scar and Simba would be.


	12. Chapter 12

"I will not say sorry for your punishment."

"I don't think you should. I acted without thinking and left the castle in a state of disarray. And to top it off I find out that Roxas has turned his back on the organization so there would be doubts in your head to see if I was loyal or not."

Xemnas looked stunned at her words. He actually wasn't going to say sorry because he never does so but she went and made up lies to cover for him.

"I-I'm glad you understand that. Now you may take your place."

"Yes."

She jumped up and took her rightful place making me remember how agile she was. Her speed and grace could be compared to a cheetah. And her beauty to that of a panther.

"Lea!" Alec screamed out of joy.

Luxord had put her on one of his cards and floated over to her and Alexia looked as if she was going to kill Luxord after grabbing the child.

The meeting was filled with rubbish as people spat out idiotic ideas. Alexia didn't even pay attention to them as she played with Alec. But all in all Xemnas was smiling quite a lot while looking at his daughter with a child. I also kept looking at her but it was more of a look of love not joy.

Alexia:

After the meeting I took Alec and went to Naminé's room so that the kids could play.

"It's good to have another little girl here with me." She said as she played with my baby girl.

"Aw if you wanted tea parties I would have played with you."

"Yea you are like a big sister." She said with a big grin.

Knock, knock.

"Alexia. Vexen said he wanted to talk to you!" Demyx sang out the words.

"Naminé will you watch Alec for me?"

"Sure." With that I made a portal to take me to Vexen's lab.

"Hey Vexy. What did you want?" I said as I looked through all the bubbling test tubes.

"Oh GEEZ. Don't scare me. But yes I did wish to tell you something." He said carefully putting down the gadget he was working on.

"Ok. Shoot." I hopped up on the table he was sitting at as he started to explain. He was telling me ways my theory about nobodies having hearts was wrong, but instead we remember what it is like to have emotions. When I asked him why I didn't have any of my own he asked me what I remember. I told him my mother said I died when I was born but then came back. Then he told me that the reason I can't remember could be because when I died I didn't have memories of any emotions.

"So that's how that would all work out. But that last bit is just a guess." He said picking up his toy.

"Ok. So do you know where Zexion is?"

"No sorry. He changes rooms so often and I barely leave this place so there in lies the dilemma." He was messing with his toy again.

"Thanks." I said hopping down and giving him a hug.

"ZEXION! ZEXION! WHERE OH WHERE IS ZEXION!?!" Soon I felt agitation just beyond the door I was standing in front of. I decided to take a chance and look inside. "Zexion!" I screamed happily.

"What?" He sounded bored… he always does.

"Want to hang out with me? It'll be really-"

"No."

"Why not? You never play with me. Even Vexy comes out when I want to play with everybody." I whined sitting on his bed with my leg to my chest.

"'Why?' Because I never wish to be bothered. That's all that you have done since I met you. You are worse than all the other members. They at least know when to leave. You are an annoying woman who doesn't know her boundaries. Just leave me alone now and forever." He really was upset with me. Once I start feeling real emotions the one I have to suffer through is my own pain. This isn't fun.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was such a bother. I won't come near you ever again." With that I left his room and ran to mine.

"Hey Alex what's-" Axel said more but I didn't hear him.

How come my room had to be so bloody far away? I passed by each and every member of this damned place and still had to suppress the tears within my eyes it wasn't fair.

Finally I got to my room and fell onto my bed letting everything go.

"Oh don't cry." Xigbar said hanging from my roof top.

"Why are you even in here?" I asked whipping the tears.

"I WAS going to surprise you with a new room," He stopped just to point to the redecorating items in the corner. "But now I'm here to see who made you cry so I could go kill them."

"No don't. It's my fault. If I noticed he wouldn't have needed to tell me to stay away." I said pulling my swords to the front of me.

"Who said that?" Axel asked as everyone was piling into my room. That is everyone but him, the one that matters in my eyes… Zexion.

"Don't worry about it. Xiggy thanks for the gift but can it wait till I feel better. I feel sick and just want to rest." I pleaded for him to understand and it looks like he did.

"Ok let her rest." Superior said while shooing everyone out. "Feel better Alex. It's sad when you're not smiling." He already called me his daughter so why should his words surprise me? Yet they did nonetheless.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

Zexion's Pov:

"Zexion open this damned door!" Xigbar yelled after I just got to a good part in the book.

"What?" I questioned letting him into the room.

"What did you do to Alexia?" He was implying I did something? How rude.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Well the fact that she was crying and telling all of us except you that she was at fault and don't hurt him. So yes I think you did something." I hurt her? I just simply wanted peace for one day.

"I just told her to go away." Xigbar slapped me. "What the hell was that about?"

"Don't tell her things like that. She takes rejection badly and gets hurt easily." he said this as if he learned first hand.

"How would you know?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Anyone who looks at her can tell she holds pains of her own. She burdens herself to make others happy because she wants to feel happiness. People never realized her kindness is actually her selfishness… I'm surprised you never seen it, seeing how you are good at judging others." He then turned out of my room and disappeared.

"What?" I was left dumbfounded… I don't like this feeling.

I left my room and quickly ran towards the group room. Sadly when I got there I was met with glares.

"What? How bad could it have been?" I asked looking at everybody.

"Vexen is plotting ways to kill you without your knowledge. You know he thinks of her like a niece. Superior is thinking of ways to punish you for hurting his 'daughter', Saix is in her room keeping guard so that if she wakes up crying he can soothe her, Marluxia is plotting something, Larxene is plotting to bitch at you, Luxord is….well getting drunk, 'Monkey man' is trying to find ways to comfort his 'sister', Lexeaus just wants to pound you to dirt, Demyx is going around calling you, and I quote, 'a big meany head', and I have something special in store for you." Axel said while looking at a list of some sorts.

"I just wanted peace. One day of just reading. I didn't want her trying to get me to go out and have fun." I heard the door close behind me.

"I won't take long. Luxord do you think I could have some rum?" I thought she hated that stuff.

"S-sure l-luv. Want me to drink with ya?" Luxord asked handing her the bottle.

"No it's ok. If I get lonely Saix seems to be near me so I'll talk to him." She turned and left not once meeting my eyes.

"See?" Axel asked bitterly. I only nodded my head and went back to my room.

Saix's Pov:

"Alexia?" I called out to her as soon as I closed the door.

"I wish I was numb. If I was I couldn't feel the pain within my chest." She took a sip of the rum. "It's revolting. How could anyone like this horrid drink?" She asked while taking back another swing.

"You're the one drinking it."

"Ah true. But the taste is distracting me from all thoughts about Zexion."

"That's good to hear." She started to look a little bit tipsy.

"You know what he's such an ass. I mean the whole time I was away I really only thought about him. And you can ask Sally this too. She'll tell you I even talked nonstop about the boy. But he doesn't like me so whatever. I mean I still have Alec. She'll love me forever… you guys will love me forever too right? I mean I'm tired of being alone. It hurts too much." She was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"If anything I'll stay here for you." I patted her head like I was an older brother making a promise to his sister.

"Thank you." She whispered before finally sleeping.

She wouldn't let go of my hand so I stayed by her side and watched as the tears rolled off of her face onto her pillow.

"Zexion you **will** pay for hurting her." I promised with a growl.

Chapter 8: Zexion's Feelings are Known!

"Come on! How bad can it be?" I asked innocently. Though I had a good feeling that what I saw was only part of how bad it was.

"She's crying right now Zexion!" Saïx snapped and had me pinned to the wall. Everyone came rushing to my aid and pulled him off of me.

"Yea right. I'm sure she's just wanting to get in our good graces. Couldn't you tell she wasn't sincere when she apologized?" They let Saïx go and he charged at me again.

"How dare you! She hates liars and refuses to ever lie. Even if someone is begging for a sweet lie before they depart she would not allow that." He banged my head against the wall a few times as he spoke.

"Please! She left us so why should any of us really care?" I got a few murmurs of agreement out of the other members.

"Yes she did. But she did it so she wouldn't kill us. And to think you were the one that consumed her thoughts more than the rest of us."

_What? I was the main focus of her thoughts? Why?_ I thought as his words sunk in.

"Like I care! If she died for good this time I wouldn't even care one bit." I managed to push past him and out of the room.

_She was thinking about me. I can't believe I would actually be in her thoughts. But why does this make me happy? _I was contemplating the possibilities when I found myself opening the door to her room.

"So you really were crying." I whispered as I moved closer to her sleeping form.

"Zexion..." She called out to me in her sleep.

"Why should I be bothered by you in any form? You left us... You left me. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about you. Alexia don't leave me again." I bent down and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I was startled when she opened her mouth making my lips part. She started to trace my lower lip with her tongue. I closed my eyes as we deepened the kiss. She scrunched up the middle of my hair before pulling it down. I moaned out of pleasure and found that my hand was over her left breast.

"Whoa little dude! If Superior knew about this you'd die." I heard Xigbar's voice say causing me to pull back from Alexia.

"What do you want Xigbar?" I sneered his name.

"My turn to watch her to make sure she's with someone when she wakes up. But little dude you might want to go to your room and masturbate." He chuckled at his words. I gave him a confused look and he pointed to my lower half. I looked down and saw that I had a bulge in my pants.

"I'm gone." I created a portal so that I could leave without people seeing this. "Xigbar, don't tell her."

"As if!"

"Xigbar!"

"Chill bro just chill. I won't tell her but you have to at one point."

"I know." With that I left the room.

Chapter 9: Alexia's and Xigbar's Dirty Secret

"Xiggy? My head hurts... Why? And why am I naked? Xiggy what did you do to me while I slept! I mean god man your naked too. And damn fuck me now!" I screamed as I let my eyes roam over his fully exposed body.

He was tanned all over and had multiple scars on his chest and on his well toned abs. His legs were long and strong but I couldn't keep my eyes off of his third leg. His head started at his mid thigh and ended at his pelvis. It wasn't just long but think and I could see that it was throbbing. I just wanted to reach out and stroke it, even if just a touch and I'll be sent into a state of pure heavenly bliss.

"Lexia. Don't stop." Xigbar moaned in my ear. I looked down to see that I was in fact stroking his member. I felt it's pulsing rhythm against my flesh. Instantly I felt wet down in my vaginal area.

"Xigbar?"

"Alexia please suck me." He moaned as I shafted him faster.

Instead of actually giving him head I climbed on top of him and plunged himself in me. I was shocked that it didn't hurt but at least I now know what we did last night. I felt his hands cup my ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Xiggy... You feel so good." I moaned as I leaned into his chest. I felt him harden at the feel of my breast on his chest.

"Alexia you're so damn tight." He turned us over so that I was on my back. He crushed his lips to mine and held me in a kiss filled with pure lust. Our tongues fought for dominance over the others but in the end I gave in and let him do as he pleased. He sucked on my tongue and nibbled on my lower lip as he roughly thrusted himself inside of me. Each time I moaned he ate it hungrily while slamming his pelvis harder and faster. My insides stated to close around his penis making him moan.

"If you squeeze I'll come faster." Xigbar moaned out while he picked up his pace.

"Xig-gg-yyy" I arched into him as he released his seamen inside of me and I entered a state of pure ecstasy.

I felt him pull out of me as my mind soared through the skies. I physically heard bells ringing in heaven and heard a chorus of Hallelujahs.

"Lexa do you want to stop?" Xigbar asked as he panted for air. I finally I looked over at his naked form that was spread out in cross. I saw a cover of sweat that made his body glisten as the lights hit him in the right places and made me horny.

"I want you more Xiggy." I said as I placed a kiss at his pulse point on his neck. A visible shiver ran across his body. I wanted to experiment with how _I_ could make _him_ react. "Xigbar, please fuck me some more." I breathed in his ear. In response I felt his member stiffen and rise. After I said those words I returned to his pulse point, pressed my lips against his flesh, and licked his vein causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

"Alexia you're teasing me." He moaned out.

"As long as you know what I'm doing I think we're okay." I smirked at his excited expression.

I started to kiss down his chest and stopping at his nipples. For each one I would suck on it then lick it grazing my teeth over his harden nipple while pinching his other one. He moaned with every touch and begged me to ride him. When I got to his harden cock I teased him by bypassing it all together. He groaned and gave me this look that said 'You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!' I smirked at his reaction and kissed the rest of him. When I made my way back to his face I licked his tip and did the worst thing to him ever.

"I'm hungry!" I got off the bed and raced to my robe.

"NO! Get here now and suck me then eat my seamen! You CANNOT leave me hard!" I smiled at him as he yelled at me.

"Ah. Xiggy do you want me that badly?" I wanted him to beg for me.

"Yes I want you! I've been dying to have you since the minute I saw you. Alexia I fucking love you!" He covered his mouth as if he just told the world his biggest secret.

Finally I decided to just please him.

I dropped my robe around me and climbed on top of him so I was straddling his chest. I bent down to draw him in a passionate kiss. He cupped my face with his left hand and used his right to squeeze my breast. I felt hot liquid form between my legs pouring onto his chest. He smirked against my lips as he removed his left hand.

"You're so wet. Do you want me to help you?" He smirked at my blush.

"No I'll help myself." I climbed off of him and sat with my legs out spread allowing him perfect view of my folds. He got up to crawl over to me before I told him to wait. He did as I said and I treated him with a show. I placed two of my fingers inside of my pussy and pumped it in and out. I saw his eyes darken with desire. Then I took my free hand started to rub my already harden nipple.

"Xig-Xig- Xiggy! Ahhh!" I entered another state of ecstasy. When I came back down to earth I saw that I had cum all over my chest and Xigbar was laying on the bed panting with his hand wrapped around his member.

"Ah fuck lil bra. You know how to turn a guy on." I smirked at his comment while thanking him in my most angelic voice ever.

I crawled over to him when he had his eyes closed and licked the slit in his head. He gasped out of surprise.

"Alexia..." He moaned my name as I let my mouth cover his tip and grabbed his penis with my right hand. I rubbed my thumb up his throbbing vein as I shafted his member. He laced his fingers through my hair and pushed me onto him slightly. After licking all around his slit and then the slit I started to lick the sensitive skin right below his head. I felt his body jolt with surprise then settled down with pleasure.

"Whoa!" I said as Xigbar turned my body so that he could have access to my pussy. "I didn't know you liked it 69 style." I smirked at him.

"I was getting hungry." He put his tongue at my entrance and started to lick it. I moaned at the sensation that was spreading across my body. "I haven't even started to eat you." He chuckled at the thought.

"Please don't tease me." I whimpered as he licked the entrance again. Finally he put his tongue inside of me and licked all of the hot syrup pouring from my folds. I felt him curl his tongue up so that he could get his fill and I couldn't hold back a moan of delight. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went back to sucking his cock.

"Alexia, I know I said some mean things but... What the hell?" I looked up to see Zexion at my door with his mouth wide open. Just then Xigbar released in my mouth and I released in his. I could hear Xiggy licking my cum as I swallowed his seaman. I looked up to see that Zexion was gone and I felt like my heart was crushed.

"Stupid Zexion." I muttered after getting off of Xigbar.

"What happened?" Xigbar's confused look was too adorable to resist kissing, so I kissed him passionately.

"Nothing. Well not any-"

"What are you two doing?" I heard Demyx's voice cry out. Then I remembered; Xigbar and Demyx are going out.

Chapter 10: Betrayals come to light. What happens?

"Demyx. Oh my god I'm so, so sorry." I got ff the bed to talk to him. As I took a step forward he took a step back.

"Don't come near me!" He screamed and I felt disgusted with myself. How could I hurt him?

"What's going on?" With that everyone came in.

"I guess Alexia really doesn't mind hurting anyone. That includes friends. She only good for causing pain." Demyx said then walked out.

Everyone watched him leave before finally turning to me and Xigbar who was quickly pulling on his clothes. Then I saw the shock and disgust in everyone's eyes.

"I was stupid. I wasn't thinking and I made a mistake. I-I'm so-"

"Enough." Xemnas walked out of the room with a look of pure disgust written all over his face. Soon every one followed suit except for Xigbar who was doing his hair.

"Xiggy, what am I going to do?" I asked while putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know. Talk to them maybe. I'll talk to Demyx and tell him it was the heat of the moment kinda thing. And it was my fault too since we would have stopped if I hadn't told you that I loved you." Then it hit me. He had a smirk on his face right after I disrobed and we started again.

"Xiggy, in what way do you love me?" I wanted it to be in a lover kind of way so I didn't feel used.

"Like a best friend." My heart sank. I was used and I was stupid enough to fall for it.

"I need to shower." I mumbled before going into my bathroom.

Demyx's Pov:

"Hey Zexion! Have you seen Xigbar? We were supposed to go on a date today." I said as I saw Zexion walking through the halls. I know I'm mad at him but I really wanted to see my Xiggy.

"Why don't you go to Alexia's room and ask her. She might know."

"Okay." I skipped down to Alexia's room and walked in hoping she was awake. Though she should be it's almost dinner time. What I saw killed me. Alexia and Xigbar were naked and they were ready to kiss. KISS! "What are you two doing?" Realization hit her.

"Demyx. Oh my god I'm so, so sorry." She came closer to me and I backed away while fighting tears.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone came in asking what's wrong and I couldn't help my venomous answer. "I guess Alexia really doesn't mind hurting anyone. That includes friends. She only good for causing pain." I looked at her pained expression before stepping out.

"At least you got the end result. When I went in to apologize they were still at it." Zexion said as he matched my pace.

"Why did you tell me?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"If I didn't tell you no one would have. Do you really think they cared?"

"Obviously not! If they did they wouldn't have done it in the first place." I was growing more mad with my _ex-boyfriend_ and my _ex-friend_.

"Demyx!" I heard Xigbar's delicious voice say before he popped in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I was mad at him and he dared show himself in front of me.

"We need to talk. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You know I sleep naked so when she woke up and saw me naked then she stroked me and you know once I get hard I can't stop until I'm fully pleased so we had sex."

"So it was Alexia's fault?" I raised a brow at him.

"Yes." I threw myself at Xigbar and kissed him passionately. He will always be mine.

Zexion's Pov:

"I can't believe Xigbar. He actually put all blame on her. Uhg I want to kill him right now. And poor Alexia was used. She could possibly be crying right now. Great I feel bad. Maybe I should go to her room and apologize again. Yea I'll do that." After talking myself into it I ran to her room.

"Alexia, can I come in?" The door opened at my touch. "Alexia?" I walked in to see that her room was a mess. Draws were pulled open and laying on the ground with papers everywhere. Her closet was wide open and her clothes missing. Her bed was turned upside down and slashed. The pillows were also slashed open causing feathers to be everywhere.

"Alexia? Where are you?" I walked closer to her desk to see if she was in the bathroom. What I found shocked me instead. It was a note with the one word that broke my nonexistent heart: _'Goodbye'_. She left again.

Chapter 11: Running to the Pride Lands

I don't know where I could go now. Going to Halloween town is out of the question because Jack and Sally will ask too many unwanted questions. I won't go to Alantica because it's just not my scene. I also didn't want to go where people would be. I had no interest in them. Oh! I'll go to the Pride Lands. With that in mind I opened a portal to the pride lands.

Once the portal opened to reveal the grassy hills I instantly stepped out and ran to get some water. I saw that the animals at the watering hole were glaring at me and whispering insulting words in my direction.

"Mama she's scary." I heard a young antelope 'whispered' to her mother.

"Shh. She's still a lion and you don't want to be her next meal." These people were getting on my nerves already.

"Come on Uncle Scar! Come play with me!" A young annoying cub shouted.

"As much as I'd love to I can't." I laughed at how much sarcasm was dripping off of his voice.

"Aw why not?"

"Simba I have important matters to attend to." Yea I can imagine those important matters as something only he can do.

"Will you play with me later then?" Then I felt something run into my leg causing it to buckle and making me fall face first into the water. "Sorry!"

I got up and shook out my coat. then I sat on my hind legs to straighten out my side main.

"It's alright turp. Your greeting was nicer than my dinner's was." I licked my lips at the thought of eating that baby antelope.

"I'm Simba. Future king of Pride Rock." He puffed out his chest and I put my white paw on his head.

"I don't take orders from those younger than me. You will never be my king."

"Well you have too other wise you'll be banished."

"I've been banished before. It doesn't hurt. Especially when you decide to go home and surprise everyone." I smiled at the thought of my homecoming. The whole bloody mess.

Scar's Pov:

Simba is such an idiot! If he's going to bounce around me in that child like manner he should be sure to at least check where he is going.

"Sorry!" He yelled with a sly grin.

Then I actually took notice in who he bumped into. It was a white lioness with green markings on her legs and paws. Her tail had two bands on it that was an emerald color. One was near the tip of her tail and the other was at the half way mark of her tail. She had a main on her head that covered her right eye. Her left ear was pierced twice on the bottom.

Suddenly I heard her voice.

"It's alright turp. Your greeting was nicer than my dinner's was." It was like silk.

"I'm Simba. Future king of Pride Rock." God this kid is so full of himself. Plus he won't be coming into power anytime soon after today.

"I don't take orders from those younger than me. You will never be my king." Oh so she also thinks it's a ridicules notion.

"Well you have too other wise you'll be banished."

"I've been banished before. It doesn't hurt. Especially when you decide to go home and surprise everyone." Hmm. I wonder what surprise she had in mind.

"Sorry my nephew is one hyper little cub." She looked up to finally notice me. She looked stunned to silence.

"It's okay. His intentions are pure." She turned to see a pair of antelope run off. "Well I'll see you two later. My dinner is running off and I'm quite hungry" With that she sprinted off.

Alexia's Pov:

Chapter 12: After a few years in the Pride Lands

I followed the stampeding animals until they turned for the bottom layers. I spotted Simba and laid down so I could watch the show. Not long afterward the king and Scar made their entrance along with an annoying bird. They all played their parts well in his game.

It was amusing to see it… but also saddening when it was over. I made my way down from the cliffs.

"Kill him." Scar ordered the hyenas.

"You're so sweet." I said mockingly.

"How much did you see?" He growled as I walked over to the dead carcass.

"Enough." I nudged it's head with my snout.

"Again I ask how much?" He was growling at me now.

I laid down on the dead body and acted like I was sad.

"I-I-it was S-s-scar's fault that the king had died! And now he's ordered to have S-s-simba killed!" I 'cried' into the chest of the lion. "By the way what was this thing's name anyway?" I got up and shook off the fact that I touched it.

"You aren't going to tell people about this right?" I laughed at his comment.

"Why would I? It's not my place. And honestly I met the kid once and already I was plotting his death."

"Well should we go announce their deaths?"

"Sure!" He led the way and I couldn't help but to think I might like this place.

Zexion's Pov:

Where is she? I can't find her and I've been searching every world. Now I'm down to the Pride lands. Maybe I can talk to the rest of the members before I go I mean it is easier to look through every nook and cranny of a world with more people to help.

"Umm. Are you guys still mad at Alexia? I mean it's been over a year since you all have seen her." I asked as I entered the dinning area.

"True. Where has she been?" Xemnas asked.

"She ran away… again."

"Why?" Saix asked before taking a bite of his eggs.

"I don't know. It happened after the Xigbar and Alexia thing." Ah the images!

"Oh yea I went in to go talk to her and she wasn't there." Axel said sadly.

"She probably thinks we all hate her."

"But we don't. we just didn't want to see a naked Xigbar." Vexen shuddered at the memory.

"I'm not mad at her anymore either." Demyx said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"So will you help me search the last world for her?"

"Yes. What world is left?" Larxene asked.

"The Pride Lands."

"Let's go." Xigbar said while getting up.

Alexia's Pov:

"Lexa, how was the hunt?" Scar asked as I dragged the biggest antelope in the den.

"Good. You should so try it sometime. The running will do you some good. You're getting fat." That annoying bird thing- that I never bothered to learn the name of- laughed at my comment.

"Alexia do you need to be taught were you belong?" Scar growled.

"I don't know. It was pretty cozy in your bed last night." I licked his cheek and winked at him.

"I told you not to let people know about that." Scar hissed.

"Why not it was the best night in my life. I found out you talk in your sleep. By the way you talk about me a lot. And then the space between us got wet. You if you were dreaming we were having sex that is doable." I said with a wink.

"No! I was dreaming that I killed you and it was just so arousing." Scar growled.

"Aw sweetie. It's okay. We all know you have a problem with actually being able to be pleased. All the other bitches are ugly as hell so you only have me." I rubbed my body under his chin.

I walked away from him with a smirk on my face. I turned to face the bird deciding if I should eat it but instead I saw Scar jump to me. He pinned me down to the floor.

"Oh baby! I always knew you wanted me this way. But to really pounce on me-"

"Alexia!" Zexion shouted from the cave entrance.

"DAMN IT ZEXION! Why do you interrupt at the best parts?" I growled as I pushed Scar off of me.

"Come on we're going home!" Zexion growled.

"Damn Zexion. You should look like this more often. You look hot." I purred into his ear causing him to stiffen.

"Zexion did you find her?" I heard Axel's voice cry out.

"Yea! We're coming now."

"Really. I didn't know I had an orgasm." I smirked at him.

"We're leaving!" Zexion bit my neck dragging me out. I had to bite back a moan since he was biting on a sensitive spot.

"Bye Scar! I'll come visit you again!" I called to him.

We walked until we reached the elephant graveyard. I saw the rest of the members. I stopped dead in my tracks and bit Zexion.

"Zexion." I whimpered out.

"Alexia what's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't. they hate me and I can't take it. Hurting them actually made me feel sad for once. I can't face them yet."

"You had over a year to get ready."

"Yea and I took that time to get over hurting you so that I could properly say sorry."

"Alexia, I did not spend my time looking for you in every part of every world for you to not return with me! God damn it I'm not letting the woman I love walk out of my life for a third time. Ah shit. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You love me?" I asked with a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Yes. And if you love me you will face them and return with me so that we can live together forever."

"You're proposing to me?"

"Once again Alexia I say yes. But do you love me enough to return with me?" I nodded my head and we started to walk towards the other members.

"Alexia!" They all cried and ran to greet me.

"I'm sorry." I yelled out loud.

"Oh we're cool. We just didn't want to see a naked Xigbar." Vexen shivered.

"Aw Vexy I missed you!" I kissed as we walked through the portal. "But Demyx… I'm really sorry. Please, please forgive me."

"Alexia it's okay. I get it. Xiggy is too sexy to resist. Just next time tell me first." Zexion growled at the thought.

"It's okay because Zexion and I are dating. I don't cheat on boyfriends."

"Damn lil dudette. That was a good screw." Xiggy said and I pouted.

"Don't gloat Xiggy. I really wanted to play the bouncy bed game with her too." I ran to him and hugged him.

"I'll cheat on Zexy just with you okay Demmy?"

"No you will not!" Zexion yelled.

"Threesome?"

"No!"

"Damn Zexion! That's no fun. By the way Zexion how big are you?"

"Not as big as me." Xigbar winked at me.

"I'm big don't worry."

"Enough! I don't want to hear this... Plus I own them all." Xemnas screamed.

"Yup." Saïx nodded and I busted out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Returning home for good and the bedroom affairs.

"Okay. It is officially time to turn in for the night. And no running away again!" Xemnas said as we finally reached the castle.

"Okay 'night. Come on Zexion!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my room.

"Why are we-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his and kissing him passionately. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue until he moaned out of pleasure. I took that opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth. I walked him backwards until his knees hit the bed causing him to fall back. I straddled his waist as I kissed him. Suddenly felt his hands on my waist pulling up my black shirt. We broke the kiss so that we could take off our tops, however after that we were at it full force once again. He drew his hands up around my back and took off my bra then started to rub and squeeze my boobs causing my nipples to harden. I moaned into the kiss and started grinding on top of him.

"Zexion. I need you inside me." I struggled to get the words out as I was panting for breath.

"Then get off." I did as he said and he unbuttoned his pants as did I. We were left with nothing on us as we marveled at the other's body. Suddenly I felt a burning desire to have our bodies touching.

"Zexion." I whimpered out. I really needed him inside of me. Suddenly he had his head to my pussy and he licked it. "Ah!" I moaned as he pumped two of his fingers inside of me and licked my clit. His teeth grazed it and it sent waves of pleasure through my body. I moaned more as I felt the hot syrup liquid slide down my thigh onto his waiting tongue. "Zexion. I want to taste you." I said through labored breathing. He pulled his fingers out of me and sat on the end of the bed with his legs spread open.

"Aren't you going to taste me?" He had this smirk on his face that just dared me.

I got up and crawled over to him and kissed up his thigh until I met the 'V' between his legs. I kissed his tip lightly before tracing my tongue over it. I covered his erection with my hand placing my thumb over his vein. I liked the sensitive skin under his head causing him to gasp and clutch my sheets. Abruptly I stopped and grinned at his incredulous face.

"Why did you stop?"

"My jaw hurts. And I want you inside me." With that I crawled on top of him and gently lowed myself onto him. He felt better than Xigbar. As if that was possible. Gently he kept a slow pace of lifting me up and letting me drop on top of him. After awhile the pace became too slow for me so I took control. I plummeted myself onto him hard causing moans to rip through both of our chests.

"Lexa... Ahh... I'm... Going.... To ... Cum!"

"Cum inside of me!" We both moaned as he came inside of me. A few seconds later I came on his cock. I rolled off of him panting. "You made me cum a total of three times." I whispered into his ear.

"Good." He muttered with his eyes closed. Oh if he thought he could sleep after that he is dead wrong.

"I'll be back!" I gave him a chaste kiss before running out the door leaving it open. Xiggy you're right! He's about half your size!" I yelled through the halls causing everyone to open their doors.

"We're sleeping!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"I told you. Now who was better?" Xiggy asked grinning.

"Alexia get in here!" Zexion pulled me in the room and close the door. "Apparently I have to punish you now." He chuckled before attacking me sexually.

"I like this punishment." I moaned out.

The End


	14. Chapter 14 updates on new story

Updates:

1-22-10

OMG MIDTERMS SUCK!

Okay done with that. So yea I've been writing a new fan fiction since like ... I think Friday of last week. It's about the greatest drummer of all time The Rev. If you don't know who that is you must get out from the rock you live under. He's the best drummer ever who played in the best band ever (Avenged Sevenfold or A7X). I've been obsessed with the band, again, since he died on 12-28-09 (R.I.P Rev). This story takes place after his death and it's titled The Rev That Saved Me. Imma be working on this until... well idk when. I've been writing this with little to no sleep, and trust me you'll see it when you read the time skips, and listening to Seize the Day (for the constant mood setting) and Beast and The Harlot (for random fun). Everything the Rev does or says is what I can picture him saying or doing. My friend Spaz (who introduced me to this band when we were in 8th grade... wow, Spaz, 2 years already since we started to hang out. ) has helped me a lot for her ideas of what should happen. I'll post the first chapter after my editors return it . Well Imma go finish Chapter 3 so night!


	15. Chapter 15 MUY IMPORTANTE!

Updates:

1-25-10

PASSED MY BUSINESS OF MUSIC FINALE! Yessssh!

Okay so good news aside! I just found out that this website doesn't have fan fiction stories for bands ='(. And I had all of chapter one ready for you guys. If you can name me another site like this but has a band category drop a comment and let me know! I got my friends addicted to this story and I wanted to do that with my readers here too. Well angst I'm deeply depressed. Any way if you want to read this amazing story let me know of any sites like this one or complain to the creators of .

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	16. Chapter 16 GO SPAZ!

Updates:

1-26-10

Off of school for the rest of the week ^^.

ANYWAY! rehme told me that I COULD post the band fic here but honestly I got the message late so ^^. I thank you rehme but I already posted chapter one on . Here's the link to it: .com/read/240358/The-Rev-that-Saved-Me/. Please if you want to read it and leave a comment and mibba won't let you for whatever reason then please drop me a message here. I'll be working on this story until my obsession with A7X has dimmed a little lotta bit ^^.

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	17. Chapter 17 FANFICITION HATES MY SOUL!

Updates:

1-27-10

Okay so fanfiction hates me because they won't let me post the website link thingy to my story. So here are the steps:

1. go to

to stories

the search button

in the title The Rev that Saved Me

IT!

is very important and what everybody fails to do on here; LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS WERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Hands you a cyber cookie* You get more when you fully complete these steps^^


End file.
